1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved hat designs, particularly an improved baseball-type hat which is configured to allow a wearer to have virtually any type of hairstyle. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such hats which are characterized by relatively large rear openings allowing long hairstyles such as pony tails or the like to be readily pulled through the rear openings. In this fashion, the hats give maximum flexibility of use for a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until recent years, baseball-type hats were worn primarily by young men. However, in more recent times women have begun to wear such hats in increasing numbers. As is well known, typical baseball hats include a fabric crown which covers substantially all the wearer's head. In order to provide a universal fit hat, it is common to provide an adjustable sweatband and a relatively small, arcuate adjustment opening above the rearmost portion of the sweatband. The sweatband has an interlocking projection and opening structure allowing the hat size to be adjusted. Alternatively, the hat may be pre-sized or adjustably sized through a number of ways commonly known in the art including through straps having hook and loop type fasteners, belt buckle-type straps, and friction plate straps.
Many people have taken advantage of the small adjustment opening provided with baseball-type hats, by pulling their longer hair through the adjustment opening.
While this is acceptable for certain types of hairstyles such as low pony tails, there is insufficient open area in typical hats to accommodate very long hairstyles, high pony tails or "updos." In these situations, the users had to either forgo wearing a hat altogether, or risk damage to the hairstyle.